<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Off by UnholyPlumpPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709053">Get Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess'>UnholyPlumpPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, gender ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, minor pet play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:39:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Bloodhound/Reader with the phrase: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>In which Bloodhound gets a taste of their own medicine and is made to hump reader's thigh like a dog while they sob and be Extra Pretty and pathetic for your eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you wanna see more stuff including imagines and headcanons, visit my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started innocently enough. Bloodhound had craved intimacy, something they weren’t shy of asking you for outright instead of playing games for you to take a hint. They ask you with your back against a wall, their maskless face nosing at your neck and their breath hot across the flesh. “Would you want to make love tonight?” They had murmured, voice kind and gentle despite their sharp double canines dragging up your throat to your ear, nipping at the lobe after they had spoken. </p>
<p>Your skin had been covered in goosebumps. Even if they didn’t play games in requesting such activities, their favorite game had just arisen. The game of: Who would come out on top. </p>
<p>They liked when you were obedient as much as they liked it when you pulled their beautiful red curls and told them to kneel like the dog they were. Never a dull moment in bed with them, nothing ever became repetitive. </p>
<p>With your eager consent, the tone had been set slow at first. Heavy petting against the wall, the slow drag of their plump lips over your throat. You idly had brought your leg up between theirs, letting them have something to grind on as their hands eagerly had gone under your clothes to trace your flesh. </p>
<p>A sigh escapes your lips from pleasure as they bite down on your neck, nothing too hard as they suck a bruise there. A low moan leaves you, raking your hand through their hair at the root and taking a hold to show you liked it. Your other hand comes down to one of their hands that had rested on your waist, dragging it up to your chest demandingly where they gently grab. </p>
<p>“Eager,” They breathily laugh against your neck, as if their hips aren’t grinding downwards into your generous thigh. They go to lean back in, but your fingers tighten in their hair and they hiss in response. A low growl in warning of, “Beloved-”  </p>
<p>Your breathy laugh cuts them off, able to roll your head to the side to look at them. Their good eye’s pupil is blown wide, a fat diamond in their eye as they stare at you. Lips parted, eyes half lidded, their cheeks flushed. You gauge their reactions, taking in if there would be a fight. A gentle tug on their hair makes their head move easy enough with a flutter to their lashes and a low groan in their throat. </p>
<p>They would go without a fight. </p>
<p>“Good dog.” You coo, giving another tug until they go willingly and you can move from the wall. “We’re taking this to the bedroom, and I’m going to make you cum,” You state oh so matter-of-factly, stepping into their space and pressing your bare torso to their clothed one. When they growl lowly, your other hand creeps onto their throat and just rests there, holding, no pressure. They cease near instantly, letting you lean close to their face with a small smirk as your eyes flicker to their parted lips. Always so cute, you thought. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make you cum,” You state again, voice low as a reminder, letting you thumb press lightly to the side of their neck to feel their pulse. “But the only way that pretty cunt of yours is getting off? Is on my thigh.” </p>
<p>Bloodhound full body shudders at your choice words of vulgarity. They try for a whimper, try to shake their head, but your grip keeps them from arguing. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>In the bedroom, they lie underneath you, naked and pliable. Their hair is a mess around their head which is tossing from side to side in a fit as they groan and whine. You rest your thigh between their own powerful ones, ones that clamp onto you as they dry hump your clothed thigh with desperation. Their plump clit looks so pretty and red against your thigh, easy to see with every drag of their hips downwards to leave a wet streak of slick on your pants. </p>
<p>Their neck is covered in bruises from your mouth, having traced down to their collarbone. They had whined about others seeing, but when you commented that they wore full gear anyway, they had eagerly exposed their throat to you non too subtly. </p>
<p>“There you go, Hound,” You murmur affectionately, letting your hands trace up their toned body, over any scarring and the varied patterns of their flesh. One hand grabs their breast, thumbing their nipple and watching as their brows crease and they let out a choked little sound. “Look at you, you’re doing so good. You gonna cum for me, baby?” </p>
<p>Bloodhound lets out a sound in their throat that sounds caught between a plead and a cry. They try to shake their head, murmuring, “N-no- I-I-” Their voice is shaky, desperate as their hips grind harder into your thigh. Poor thing. </p>
<p>“You can,” You encourage. “Or, we could always stop if it’s-” You start, a grin to your face as you watch as they shake their head vigorously, pride be damned as their claws grab at the sheets. They wouldn’t win this fight and they knew it, they would not get your lovely mouth on their cunt, they would not get your fingers buried deep, they would get no more than you allowed. </p>
<p>And that’s kind of a power trip, isn’t it? To see the Apex Predator reduced to nothing but a horny dog humping your leg and snarling for release. </p>
<p>Your hand slides from their chest, resting around their throat as you lean over them, “Open your eyes- look at me.” And they obey, oh do they obey, eyes fluttering open half lidded, looked ever the starved beast. Their lips are parted, baring their sharp teeth at you with a low snarl. “Good dog, my good little pet. Cum for me, baby, let me watch you.” You murmur, tracing your hand up to cup their jaw, your thumb tracing their lower lip. </p>
<p>They break. Their pride long gone as they cum with a snarl. They try to keep your gaze, but wind up with their eyes closed and head thrown back. Your thigh is soaked with their cum, but it’s worth it to see the way their hips shake and stutter to only little, halfhearted humps of overstimulation. </p>
<p>A soft stroke to their cheek makes Bloodhound sigh shakily, relieved as they nudge your palm with their cheek, eyes closed and lips parted to pant softly.  </p>
<p>Cute little pup.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>